


Tumblr Meme - The Lonely Princess

by Asriel20Asi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Love, Manga & Anime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asriel20Asi/pseuds/Asriel20Asi
Summary: A little story I made via a Tumblr meme~♡
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Tumblr Meme - The Lonely Princess

Once upon a time there lived a lonely princess who lived in a kingdom plagued with a curse of

never ending rain. The poor girl always tried her best to appease her kingdom but the people  
only shunned her and refused to see the good within her heart.

One day while she was out taking a stroll to calm her broken heart...She met a man who saw  
the good within her. The princess asked the man if he knew of a way to end the curse and he  
told her that the power was hidden inside herself all along. Her heart became over-joyed at the  
news and she raced home to free her kingdom from the curse.

She cleared the skies of all the rain in hopes of making her people smile but the poor girl only  
found hatred in the hearts of her people. "She's a witch..." some said, "She had the power to  
remove the curse all along and she did nothing!?" some yelled. The poor princess was chased  
from her kingdom by the people she adored.

The princess wandered for many day until she reached the kingdom of ice in hopes of meeting  
the kind man she met. She asked around the towns describing the man to others until she was  
sent in the direction of the castle. The guards at the front gate laughed at her when she told them  
she was the princess from the kingdom of rain. "You...a princess!? Don't make me laugh!" one  
of the guards scoffed. The princess had forgotten she had been traveling for months and looked  
more like a peasant than a princess and kept asking to see the king for his help in her search.

The guards were about to send her away when the man she searched for came running up to the  
guards, "What's going on out her," he asked but paused when he saw the woman he helped. The  
man picked the poor girl up into his arms and walked back towards the castle, "You guards  
should be ashamed...Turning away a woman in need." he said with a glare.

The man set her down on to her feet and called for an older woman who could help the young  
girl get tidied up. The older woman lead the young girl to a elegant bathing area with soaps and  
oils she's never seen. The young princess cleaned herself up and was brought a beautiful ocean  
blue dress to wear.

The young man paced back and forth in the dining hall wondering if he should have explained  
something to the girl first but he was brought out of his deep thoughts by an older woman's voice  
saying, "Is this more presentable sire?" The older woman helped the princess into the room and  
the man was blown away by the young woman's beauty which made him stutter a bit after  
sending the maid away. "Y-you l-look beautiful..." he managed to say and took her into the  
sitting room to talk.

The princess told him of how she freed her people from the curse only to be chased out of the  
kingdom by the people she tried to save. The poor girl leaned against the man's shoulder and  
burst into tears from all the pain within her heart. "Please do not cry milady..." the man said while  
encircling his arms around her in a comforting manner, "I wish to bring back that beautiful smile  
of your's..." he said with a slight blush, "You see I'm the prince of this frozen kingdom and I may  
not be good at pleasing you but..." he paused while taking a breath of courage, "Would you stay  
with me here in this kingdom as my queen..."

The prince had been fallen in love with her on the day they had met and forgot to ask her name  
before she darted off. He told her that everyday that passed by he could not forget her the  
kindness within her heart or the sweet sound of her voice. The young woman stared into the  
eyes of the princes for a few moments letting his words sink in...only to throw her arms around  
him and yell, "Yes~!"

A few months passed as the young lovers waited till the spring to be wed. Their wedding was  
filled with warmth and the people in the kingdom rejoiced at their union. "Juvia, I will never let  
you feel lonely ever again..." the prince promised, "I will never feel alone as long as I have  
you...Gray~" she promised.


End file.
